A Dying Planet
After you saved Kiiran Dals' team from Remnant Stasis, she mentioned that Havarl was in decline. Though Havarl appears to be thriving, not everything is as it seems. Acquisition This mission is automatically received after completing the former in Pelaav Research Station. Walkthrough Talk to Kiiran Dals about Havarl's problems Kiiran Dals says that Havarl is having issues. This appears to be an issue of having only two working monoliths instead of three. Assistant Torvar, one of the researchers, suggests asking the sages at Mithrava. Kiiran Dals scoffs at the idea, explaining how the sages are hermits that believe in isolating themselves from modern thought. Find the entrance to Mithrava, the sanctuary Regardless of what Kiiran says, you will need to go to Mithrava. Head to the southernmost part of the ravine to find a Remnant door. Once through, continue all the way to the back of the room to find a Remnant console; it will appear out of the ground when Ryder approaches. Interface with the console to open a nearby wall. Reach the top of Mithrava Through the wall is a short corridor, at the end of which a pillar rises. Climb the pillar and head up through the hole. Use the gravity well to cross to Mithrava Ascent, evidently a tall Remnant tower. Use another gravity well to head up; once Ryder lands, go out the door. Along the way to Mithrava, there are several containers that can be looted. The path forward is to the left of the exit; drop down from the ledge. The path appears to lead to a dead end, but interacting with a Remnant console brings down a platform. Use the pillars on either side to reach the platform and then jump from the platform to the pillars across the way. Continuing on will lead Ryder to another Remnant console; using the console will activate a bridge for Ryder to cross. There are a few Remnant on the other side, so be mindful of the edge while fighting. At the end of this ledge is a short pillar for Pathfinder Ryder to jump on to reach the next level. Keep moving until you come to yet another pillar. Climb the pillar to reach a Remnant console. Interfacing with the console activates another bridge. Cross the bridge and climb up a few consecutive pillars and ledges to reach a Remnant door, which opens to another gravity well that takes Ryder upwards and finally to Mithrava itself. First Sage Esmus comes to ask how and why you're here. However, once informed, he says that restoring Havarl is impossible, because they do not have the knowledge of the third monolith or the vault. It is explained that angara believe in reincarnation, and that sometimes memories of a soul can be remembered via familiar items. Zorai, an ancient champion of the angara, was said to have knowledge of the Remnant; however, the soul has been reborn in Taavos, a member of the Roekaar. Esmus gives Ryder the location of an item that belonged to Zorai. Before leaving the area, you can grab a memory trigger for Ryder Family Secrets. You can also pick up Task: Unearthed from Sage Fleera and A Lost Sister from Sage Amurd. There is an Angaran Sculpture next to the memory trigger that can be scanned for +10 . There is an Angaran Integrated Tech Node that can be scanned for +100 . There is a lootable Mineral Cache. There is a Mithrava Data Module (equivalent to a terminal) that can be interacted with: Don't forget to deploy the Forward Station before leaving. Go to the location Esmus mentioned Heading to the navpoint on the Havarl map at the Remnant Abyss, you will run into Remnant and likely some hostile wildlife as well. Past the hostiles is a large Remnant structure, and SAM will notify when you're close to the location Esmus provided. More Remnant will be here, as well as a Galorn, though the latter can be avoided if careful. Locate Zorai's heirloom Enter the Remnant door and take the gravity well down to the Remnant Abyss. In the gravity well room is an Adaptive Remnant Core Device (+100 ). Moving forward, Ryder will find a Remnant console on a small island platform. Interacting with the console causes all three walls of the room to come down. Remnant will attack from the left wall from the console, so be prepared. The path the Remnant came from is a dead end, and the path straight ahead is blocked by a barrier and a gap, so head to the path from the right of the console. Be ready for more Remnant just around the corner. There are several small lootable containers to collect on the way. Continue until Ryder reaches a door, which leads to the area north of the Remnant console Ryder interfaced with earlier; here Ryder will find a Destroyer alongside a few other Remnant. Once the Remnant have been defeated, you can find a Remnant console to interact with on the eastern side of the room. The console activates a bridge to the small separate room on the map, which has a container and an Adaptive Remnant Core Device (+100 ). Continue north through the door until Ryder reaches a room with a giant pillar in the middle, surrounded by yet more Remnant, including two Nullifiers in a side room. Inside the side room is a lootable container. Once cleared, interact with the door and head towards the marker to reveal Ancient Remains alongside an Ancient Data Drive. Searching the remains will give Ryder Zorai's Heirloom, apparently a gauntlet of some sort. Examine the data drive for more information. Inside the room are two lootable containers and an Adaptive Remnant Core Device (+100 ). There is no need to backtrack the long way to the entrance from here. Instead, go to the side room where the Nullifiers were at and interface with the Remnant console. This console opens up the other wall for a shortcut back to the entrance and creates platforms on the pillar in the center. Ryder can climb up the pillar for two lootable containers before returning to the surface. Go to Taavos' Roekaar camp Head to the marker near the Chasm of the Builders. There are Roekaar there, but they have activated the bridge, allowing Ryder to cross once they are defeated. Scanning the bridge awards +10 . More Roekaar are waiting across the bridge, so be prepared. Defeat them. Before crossing the bridge to go up the stairs, there is a hidden Angaran Integrated Tech Node in the area that can be scanned for +100 . Put the bridge to the east at your back so that Ryder is facing west. Head forward a little bit to the west and then turn to face the south. There will be two very large tall rock outcroppings. Head to the south a little bit and on the right rock outcropping will be the Angaran Integrated Tech Node. After scanning the Angaran Integrated Tech Node, cross over the bridge and go up the stairs. There is a datapad for Task: Roekaar Manifestos on one of the crates here. Go through the door to the Ancient Courtyard, where a Forward Station will activate. Moving forward towards the marker will activate a Roekaar shuttle dropping in enemies. Once they are defeated, head towards the camp which located in Old Pelaav. Defeat the Roekaar at their camp As can be expected, the camp is heavily populated by Roekaar, as well as a few Challyrion. After clearing out the front, walk up the stairs to find the main encampment. More Roekaar are here, accompanied by Adhi. Find Taavos Once all enemies have been defeated, you can search the two empty buildings for Roekaar manifestos, one in each. The Archive System required to complete A Lost Sister is also found in this area. Taavos is ready to die, but you instead convince him to hold Zorai's gauntlet. He suddenly gains knowledge of an underground monolith, along with emotions not his own. He reluctantly agrees to meet at a set of coordinates and lead the squad to the monolith. In the building with Taavos is a Roekaar Terminal: Meet Taavos at the entrance to the lost monolith Head to the northern end of the ravine and talk to Taavos. With his newfound memories, he is able to activate the Remnant technology to enter the Buried Cave where the monolith resides. (Dialogue in this area will be different if Ryder has already learned of the Jardaan.) Walk with Taavos down the path; if you take the time to look around, he'll stop and wait for you to catch up. Urged by his memories, he takes a side path that leads to the remains of another ancient angara, along with an audio log. Examine the remains The remains turn out to belong to Zorai. Scans and the audio log reveal that she was female, something the sages evidently forgot. Continue with Taavos to the monolith Continue down the path with Taavos. He leads Ryder to a gravity well, with the third monolith further down and away. Activate Havarl's third monolith Once you've landed, there's a Remnant console just ahead. Interface with the console to activate this monolith. Taavos decides to stay here, as he has much to think about. With all three monoliths active, you can now head to Havarl's vault. Before leaving, collect the Memory Trigger. On a ledge to the northeast in the area, there's an Adaptive Remnant Core Device for +100 . Find and activate Havarl's vault Head to the newly revealed vault near Old Pelaav at the Ancient Courtyard. There are a few Remnant near the entrance. Clear out the Remnant and go in the vault doors. Use the Gravity Well. Turn on emergency power Interacting with the power console. Remnant will spawn and attack the moment the power turns on. Lift the lockdown on the vault On the elevated level is a Remnant turret. Activate the turret with the nearby console, and it will assist Ryder during the escape from the vault. There are two Adaptive Remnant Core Devices +200 located on either side the turret. Directly below the turret and the devices is a hidden rem-tech container behind an energy shield. Jump down to discover the container which will be accessible during the escape from the vault. SAM marks the container on the map . Several Remnant consoles are now available to interface with, although you must activate them in a certain order to proceed. On approach to a nearby Remnant console, Remnant Lights with glowing blue rotating blocks will emerge from the ground. Each console has a different amount of lights that will appear when approached. To open the door, interact with the console with 1 light, then 2 lights, then 3 lights, and finally 4 lights. The purification activation console is directly through the door; however, before starting the purge, go around to the other side to find another console to interact with. Solve the puzzle (needed for the Cryptographer Achievement). Ryder receives 2 skill points. For the puzzle console solution, see here. Escape the purification field and exit the vault When ready, activate the purification console and run. The door closes on and you has to fight off Remnant while the purification cloud approaches. The doors will open in the nick of time but there are more Remnant in the next room as well. You don't have to fight them all if the Remnant turret was activated at the start. When the door opens you get +367 XP. Run to the container on the lower floor behind the turret and collect the remtech. Use the console on the upper level to stop the purge and successfully activate the vault. The Fusion Mod of Robotics is awarded for lifting the vault lockdown. You receive +1330 XP, +900 AVP , +55% Havarl viability (the XP doesn't show on screen). Return to Kiiran Dals Report in to Kiiran Dals at the Pelaav Research Station. Esmus and Taavos are there as well, having been influenced by Ryder's actions. While no outpost can be placed on Havarl, Kiiran Dals invites people from the Initiative to help the research station. Aftermath You will receive the email "Havarl: Science Team Deployment" once the mission is completed and has returned to the Tempest. Acknowledge the email to receive the mission Cross-Cultural Alliances. Once this mission is complete, you can now access a well-hidden decryption puzzle (needed for the Cryptographer Achievement) and container. The container awards the Fusion Mod of Adrenaline. Refer here for detailed instructions on locating the puzzle and Fusion Mod. A terminal in Mithrava will hve the following entry after the mission is complete. Rewards *+1330 XP *+73 AVP *+5% Havarl viability Puzzle Solution de:Ein sterbender Planet Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Havarl Category:Heleus Assignments